


Take heed.

by Yokelish



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokelish/pseuds/Yokelish
Summary: The last two Ignis-oriented works to be produced.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Silent.

This was your routine. Well, during those blessed times when you could afford such a routine. Ignis was resting his head on your lap, while you were reading your nature magazine out loud for him. That was your routine when he couldn’t fall asleep after drinking Ebony all day long. Or whenever he would develop a headache. His work came with a lot of responsibility and honor but also a lot of stress. So, on a rare evening like this Ignis would take off his glasses and place them on a coffee table. He’d rest his head on your lap, allowing you to run your hand through his hair gently. You’d sit on a couch reading whatever for the two of you. Saved him the trouble of a pastime and a strain on his eyes. On the days when he didn’t have much time in the morning, you’d read him a newspaper first. You were happy with him. You thought he was happy with you. After all, he was the one to invite you this evening to stay overnight. Since he wanted to spend his evening with you and then fall asleep together, you were confident that he was happy to be with you. And that’s where the problem was. Ignis Scientia was a reserved man even with you, his lover. Not to say that you were unhappy about his way to conduct this relationship. It’s just… He was quiet. He was a careful walker. Your relationship was a dance you performed on your tippy-toes. While elaborate and elegant, it was also cautious. 

Your relationship was silent. _Silent_. It was the best way you could describe it. There were no grand words. No loud declarations and bold statements. There was an unmistakable and very special non-verbal communication. You learned to read the man you loved, though, he never made it easy. You knew how to understand when he was upset by the deep line on his forehead. How his finger-tapping a coffee cup of steering wheel was an indicator of stress. You knew how to recognize every secret word of affection. The way he looked at you when he was cherishing the moment that belonged only to the two of you no matter how many people around. You knew how unconcealed and shrouded his appreciation was. It was a mastery you had over each other. 

The problem, however, is you had to read into his body language, the subtle changes in his voice and choice of words. And it was occasionally exhausting. As simple as it was and as astute as it was, it was an occasional hindrance. Those ways of communication were highly dependable on the situation. It was troubling to tell apart when he was upset with you or was it something related to his job. Sometimes you wished he’d just tell you. He did when you asked. You still found his answer a bit evasive. And the same was happening with his affection. It was subtle, you had to read into it. Was he being polite or merely appreciative, or was it something more extensive and profound? There was no need for grand words. You never craved them either. But sometimes, sometimes you wished he’d say something loud and grand. He'd say something bold and unabashed. You wished at times he could be more direct with you. Because you hated to admit but this silence you shared was getting to you. The heedfulness was growing blare.

In moments of self-doubt, you suggested that he was simply not feeling comfortable with you and that he was probably looking for someone who could make him feel comfortable. Pathetically, you thought that maybe you should give him the freedom to find that trust and comfort with someone else. But that was only in your weakest moments. Right now, having him rest his head on your lap, running your fingers through his hair, carefully as to not pull and disturb the moment of peace. Tonight, you’d say something, you’d shake that silence. Yet you weren’t so bold as to say grand words. Dramatic. Unnecessary. 

You finished reading the magazine article and looked down at Ignis. His eyes were closed. The expression is at its most peaceful you could dare to witness with him being awake. Dirty blonde hair a bit messy because of you. He looked relaxed and tranquil.

“I adore you,” you said softly and with a smile. He opened one eye to look at you. You expected him to thank you for the kind words like he often did. You expected him to say that he was nothing special just like he did when he was bashful. You hoped that he would say his simple yet most sincere, _'And I you.'_ In his weakest moments, you'd even take the effortless returning of the compliment. 

“Is that so?” he asked with a note of surprise in his voice. Well, Ignis didn’t quite manage to meet all your expectations all the time. But that not to say he ever managed to disappoint you. It was rather pleasant to witness him take a route he rarely chose. 

“Yes,” you happily admitted. 

“Why ever so?”

“Why I adore you?” you tiled your head in question. Well, that wasn’t the plan. You weren’t ready to tell Ignis openly and directly what was so great about him. But you weren’t a quitter. “I adore the way you tap on your can of Ebony when there’s something bothering you,” you started, looking away, avoiding eye contact and limiting his observation on your expressions. “And how every time our date is disturbed by a phone call you sigh in disappointment before answering. And how you sigh again in the same way after the phone conversation is over,” you smiled remembering one of the romantic dates that were interrupted by a call from the Citadel. Only Ignis Scientia could make a date interruption seem so endearing. “And I adore you for the moments like this,” your eyes finally met his. He was listening attentively, having to open both of his eyes and watching you.

“Then perhaps we should have more moments such as this,” he said, getting up. He put on his glasses and went to the bedroom. _Great, he left after saying something ambiguous._ For someone who didn’t like ambiguity, he just did exactly that. The man returned within a few moments, visibly holding something in his hand. He sat back on the couch and asked for your hand. You offered your open palm without hesitation.

“I wanted to give it to you tomorrow morning before you left, but…” Ignis said as he put something on your open palm. “After what you said, I figured now was just as good a moment.”

Your eyes inspected the object on your palm. It was a simple key. “Ignis, is it…?” you asked hesitantly.

“Yes,” he smiled and nodded. “Yes, it is.”

The man you loved just gave you a spare key to his apartment. Of course, it was not an offer to move in together, but it was definitely a step forward in your relationship. And, as always, Ignis made this step silently. No grand words spoken, he didn’t even announce it. There was no proposition with suave words or sweet nothings whispered in the dim-lit room. No, that wasn’t Ignis. _This_ was Ignis. Your Ignis. 

“I love,” you stooped yourself before you said it. “I love it. Thank you,” you placed the key on a coffee table. Now, it was _your_ key to _his_ apartment. And you just said that you loved the key.

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Ignis said with a slight smile. “Although, I apologize for getting lost in the moment.”

“Huh?”

“I didn’t tell you that I adore you too.”

“Ah, that,” you played with your hair to distract yourself from embarrassment. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Perhaps you are right.” You looked at him in surprise. He was but teasing you. Unfitting at it seemed for the situation, he was teasing you. “It would take a lot of time for me to list all the things I adore about you,” he smiled and cupped your cheek. “But perhaps there’s another way to express my adoration.” You leaned in closer to him, expecting a kiss. If there’s another way to express his adoration, that would be a kiss. Still a silent action, though, very intimate. As you were leaning closer to his face, he wasn’t moving at all. Only a grin appeared on his lips. Surely, seeing the absence of any actions on his part, you stopped leaning in closer. There was still decent spacing between your lips and his, but there was no way he didn’t understand your intentions. Now you looked stupid and naïve. Hope that was not on the list of things he adored about you.

“S-sorry, what you were saying?” you asked, diverting attention from your unreciprocated actions. That grin finally disappeared from his lips. 

“I love you,” Ignis said calmly. As cliché as it sounded, your heart skipped a beat at _these_ words. Words that he didn’t say before, though, you knew he meant with every touch and every kiss. He spoke _those_ words to you. Perhaps they didn't sound as loud and as grand as they did in your head. There wasn't anything particularly daring in saying them in the confidence of his apartment. Yet he dared to ruin the silence that filled your relationship. A smile of satisfaction adorned your face now. It was borderline a smug grin.

“I love you, too. So much.”


	2. Disarmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I got the scene from Rainbow Days. I do not remember it. I re-read it. It's so shojo, I love it.

The door opened wide though quietly, letting you inside your shared apartment without adding any noise to your already fairly clumsy with excitement self. Tonight was the movie night. Tonight was a night out. Tonight was the night you'd get to spend some time in each other's company. It’s been long overdue in your opinion, but life takes and takes and takes. And it surely takes a lot of his time. His job is rather demanding. Not that Ignis knows how to say no or set boundaries when it came to his liege. You kicked off your work shoes, eager to feel the cold floor under your feet. The feeling of bare feet on the floor after a day of work is underrated. As you walked inside the living room,you gasped. Ignis was sitting on the couch sleeping soundly. Head throws back on the back pillow of the sofa, he was definitely sound asleep. His glasses were resting on the coffee table meaning he did intend to take a minute of rest and apparently fell asleep. You tiptoed closer to him, listening to every sound you could possibly make. Ignis was a light sleeper, annoyingly so. The thoughts of a date night were gone. You cannot wake him. He looked so disarmed now. He looked tired. Exhausted, vulnerable. You wouldn't dare to wake him. Carefully you walked around to look at his face. He was spent. Gone was the Royal Advisor, now he was just an overworked man. You sighed quietly, fearful of disturbing him in the slightest. You sat beside him, gentle and easy, light as a feather. The movie is still gonna be in theaters for another week, but resting was essential to his existence. To give a man credit when the credit is due, he was honest about his lifestyle, upfront from the very beginning. He warned you about things like these. And you have witnessed many canceled and interrupted dates. That was just going to be another one. Well, he did know how to make up for the lost or stolen time. All you could do now is to grab a cover for him. You tiptoed around the apartment in search of a warm and soft blanket. 

With a sigh, you turned off the lights in the living room, deciding that anything you could do inside the apartment would be equivalent to waking him. You sat beside him again and lowered your head on his lap. Whatever. This would be good for you too. A bit of rest while still in each other's company. 

You woke up to an interesting picture: Ignis looming over you. He couldn't have woken up more than a few minutes before you. Both of you slow with reactions and responses after a few hours of slumber. But you were terribly aware of your drying lips, the barely retained moisture on the sensitive skin. Such a familiar and yet alien feeling. Finally realizing you both have been gawking, Ignis cleared his throat, effectively shedding any slumber left in his form.

“I am so sorry, dear,” he said with a sigh. There was no need for an explanation, you had established that in the relationship already. As regrettable as it was, it was understandable to either of you what had happened. It was trivial, truly, no need to apologize even. 

“That’s alright,” you smiled at him before getting up. You had indeed fallen asleep on his lap. It felt good to catch a few snoozes.

“You should have—"

“No, you needed it.” You got up, thinking of everything that should be done now. A bath, for sure, was on your list. 

“You are too kind,” he said. The man let out a loud sigh. It wasn’t of disappointment or anger. No, it was a sign of appreciation. He knew he needed it. He just had a little trouble overcoming the fact he needed something. And that getting what he needed interfered with your needs. You turned to look at him as your kind and forgiving smile turned into a more mischievous one.

“You can make it up to me,” you cooed. Ignis stood up, walked over to you and took your hands in his. He wasn’t wearing gloves, so you got to touch his soft warm hands. It sent shivers down your spine. He crooked a brow in question. You smiled widely and placed a finger on your lips. The man chuckled but nodded. You straightened your posture and closed your eyes. Excitement rushing through your body. How little was needed to get something out of him...at times. You felt his lips...

On your forehead.

Ignis Scientia managed to disappoint you. You opened your eyes due to the shock at his actions. Not that you didn’t appreciate the affection, it just wasn’t the affection you wanted. It wasn’t the affection you were promised. But while you were lost at words, Ignis stepped away from you and got to fetch his glasses. That would be rather counterproductive to kissing. He didn't return to you as you suspected. He flashed you a calm smile and went on about his business, heading to the entrance door. Wait, what?

“You kissed my forehead!” you said, eyes following his every movement. He was putting on his shoes. The issue he started wasn't worth a fight, it wasn’t worth banging on the door. Hell, it wasn’t worth even talking about it, but you couldn’t stop yourself. You couldn't let go of this mischief of his.

“I’m well aware of my actions, darling,” Ignis replied.

“Lips are better,” you spoke with mild annoyance. The behavior you displayed was very spoiled. But he spoiled the excitement for you too. 

“I do not disagree with you, darling, lips are better in certain situations,” he smirked at you as he was putting on his jacket.

Despite your irrational annoyance, there wasn't much you could do about it. You'd stew a bit and let it go. You'd be done with by the time he'd come back from whatever business he needed to finish at the Citadel. Because that's where you thought he was heading. “But you didn’t,” a stern reminder of the forehead kiss came from you as you turned away. You'd draw yourself a nice bath while he was away. Then you'd make some dinner for the two of you and call it a night.

“But I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it, did I?” he said from behind. He knew how to make you stop in your tracks. He knew how to disarm people with words. All you managed to do is to open your mouth but never finding the right words of response. Until it hit you that there’s an option of changing the subject. 

“Going somewhere?” you asked instead.

“Yes, I shall be back soon,” Ignis answered as a matter-of-factly.

“Care to share your destination?” you turned around and crossed your arms. He still hasn’t said anything about where he was going. You were only assuming and waiting for an explanation. Even if it was connected to his job, he’d always explain himself.

“I promised to make it up to you and intend to keep that promise. We wanted to have your favourite ice cream as a part of plans for tonight”

“You are going to buy ice cream?” you melted as you realized what Ignis was doing. Perhaps that was even a better option than a kiss.

“Yes,” he nodded. He turned away from you, facing the door. You heard a familiar click as the lock was turned. “And I intend to take my time with your lips when I come back.” He left you disarmed with his words. He knew how to do that very well. 

"Y-you've been taking lessons from Gladio?" you asked, stuttering like a schoolgirl in front of her crush. 

"Never my intention," he replied. "I merely didn't want to become greedy." He left. The door closed behind him. You touched your lips. 


End file.
